


The Heroes of Skyrim (My Hero Academia/Skyrim AU)[HIATUS]

by AlixWritesStuff



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Dekuraka, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Dragon Kirishima Eijirou, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/M, M/M, Mage Bakugou Katsuki, Mage Todoroki Shouto, Mage Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Multi, Multiple Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Not A Fix-It, Skyrim AU, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim References, Skyrim Spoilers, Stormcloaks, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Todoroki Shouto is a Good Friend, Todoroki Shouto is a Mess, Todoroki Shouto is a Sweetheart, izuku is not the dragonborn, izukuraka, neko todoroki shoto, not a replacement fic, stormcloak izuku, tododeku - Freeform, tododekuraka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixWritesStuff/pseuds/AlixWritesStuff
Summary: Skyrim is a beautiful, but harsh province of Tamriel, located on a planet named Nirn. Currently, this province finds itself locked in a brutal civil war. The Stormcloaks fight for freedom, while the Imperials fight for compromise and peace.Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, and Denki Kaminari find themselves growing up as orphans in this time of war. But which side will each future soldier choose? Which side will win? And, more importantly, why are dragons reappearing out of nowhere?!Currently on hiatus. Will be back shortly with more content





	1. Honorhall

The light of a fire flickered in the room, lighting up the rows of beds. Only a single one was empty, its usual inhabitant sitting by the fireplace, trying his best to keep warm. The cold season of Frostfall was on its way.

The boy was around six years old. He was dressed in standard gray pants and a green tunic. He had green, curly hair and freckles. He was always teased for looking different. No one else had ever seen green hair before. His bully, a kid named Katsuki, would say he was part Argonian and his parents had dumped him because no one wanted a "mixed breed."

All the orphaned children of Skyrim, with a few exceptions, lived in Honorhall, cared for by a woman named Grelod the Kind and her assistant, Constance. Constance was caring enough, but Grelod was plain mean. None of them could ever hope to be adopted, since she wanted to keep them all as her own personal slaves. The orphans were responsible for everything around the orphanage. It would be fair if they were treated okay enough, but Izuku's back constantly stung from the daily lashings.

The poor boy couldn't seem to do anything right. He wasn't strong enough to chop wood on his own, not fast enough when he cleaned, and he burned everything he tried to cook. He couldn't use magic as well as Katsuki, Ochako, or Shoto could, either. He heard something move behind him, but before he could look, another child sits beside him. His two-toned hair was ruffled from sleep, a bandage wrapped around his left eye. "Can't sleep either, Izuku?" Shoto greeted him.

Shoto Todoroki was actually a mixed breed, part Khajiit, and part Imperial. The Imperial genes made his Destruction magic a powerful force to be reckoned with, while the Khajiit DNA gave him sneak skills, ears, and a tail. The base of his ears were white, tipped with red like his left half. He was the tallest of the orphans by far.

The boys sit in silence as they warmed themselves by the firepit. In total, there were six orphans. Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka, Denki Kaminari, Shoto Todoroki, and Aventus Aretino, who had been missing for weeks. All the children knew what he was trying to do, but they kept their mouths shut. He had managed to escape and earned their solidarity, at least. Izuku could feel a sudden breeze behind him. He felt a burn on his back as if someone was staring. He turned around, but no one was there. At the end of the room, he noticed Grelod's bedroom door was open. His instinct was to run to his bed and pretend like he had been sleeping, but something didn't feel right.

"Hey, Shoto," he whispered, "use your sneak skill and see what she's up to. I'll be right behind you." Todoroki nodded, his face emotionless as always. He crouches low to the ground, taking slow steps toward the open door. The pair nearly jump out of their skin as a familiar voice growled in a low whisper, "what the fuck are you doing?!" Katsuki sat up in his bed. Izuku often forgot how high his detection skills were.

Izuku puts a finger to his lips, nodding to the open door. Shoto creeps forward even more, Katsuki staring at them silently, rolling his eyes and laying back down. Whatever they were up to, he didn't want to get the lashings for it. He sits back up with a start as he heard a sudden squeal from Izuku, "she's dead! Grelod the Kind is dead!"

Constance peeked her head out of her room, "children! What is going on?" She walked to the back of the hall, "don't wake her up!" As she went to grab Izuku out of the room, she gasped in fright, rushing to the front door of the orphanage and calling guards to come to her aid. Riften guards, their armor clanking, rushed inside. The other children woke, frightened. Izuku looked up and saw Uraraka, floating to the ceiling with her powerful alteration magic with a scared look on her face as she cried. As the Riften guards investigated the body, he climbed up on top of Uraraka's bed, reaching for her. "It's okay, Ochako! Come down!" The frightened tears in the corners of his eyes didn't help to calm her.

"Come on, round face! Get down before your tears drown us all!" Katsuki snapped at her. "You're too old to be crying like this, stop being a baby, Ochako." Eventually, she came down and tucked her face into Izuku's shoulder. She asked, "who killed her?" Her voice was sweet, young, and scared, "what if they come after us?" Kaminari joined the group of kids, patting Ochako's shoulder, "oh, come on, Ochako! We all know it was just-" his sentence was cut off by Katsuki sending a blast of Destruction magic in his face, burning Kaminari's eyebrows. "Shut it, idiot!"

A man's voice rang behind them, "is there something we should know?" The guard was looking down at them, his helmet covering his face as he crossed his arms. The kids looked at eachother, then at the guard, Katsuki answering, "hey, this is our conversation. Buzz off!" The guard growled with frustration, "it was the Aventus boy, wasn't it? All of Skyrim knows about him. He will be dealt with accordingly."

Izuku frowned. How did anyone know about this? Katsuki huffed, "tch. Of course, the idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut." Shoto's ears and tail twitches irritably.

Most of the kids lost sleep that night after the investigation was over, excitedly chattering. Kaminari smirked, "I bet Constance will let us be adopted!" They all sat in a circle by the fireplace, Uraraka sleepily leaning against Izuku at his right, Todoroki doing the same on his left. Bakugo scowled at them, "I don't need to be adopted! I don't need anyone! As soon as I'm old enough I'm going to be a soldier!" Izuku had a thoughtful look on his face, "so am I."

"You, Deku?" Bakugo questioned, "you can't do anything right! You'll probably die during basic training!" Kaminari frowned, "do you really think the war will last that long?"

Kaminari's parents died in the war. They had left him in the care of his Uncle as they left to fight for the Stormcloaks. His Uncle, once learning of his brother's death, turned to mead and skooma, eventually dying of an overdose.

Each child of Honorhall came with a story. Shoto came here the most recently of all the orphans, the burns from his mother still healing on his face. She had been cursed by Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness, causing her to go insane and throw a pot of boiling water at her own son. His father, an important military leader for the Imperials, had no time to care for a child, so he was sent here. Ochako's mother was a medic for the Stormcloaks, her father mysteriously disappearing shortly after her death.

The most interesting of all was the story of Katsuki and Izuku. Both of their parents were unknown. The had been found in an abandoned shack outside of Morthal. They both had blankets made out of deer hide, burned into the blankets were their names and underneath them, "Deku" and "Kachan." No one knew what the words meant, but they had called eachother those names ever since they could remember. It was almost like instinct at birth. 


	2. Riften

The next morning, it was as if nothing happened. Constance had the children do their basic chores, but unlike Grelod, she let them go outside and explore Riften. As they stood by the door, Constance reminded them, "just be careful and travel in groups, okay? Don't go anywhere alone and don't go in any of the mead halls. Behave and I'll have sweet rolls for you all after supper. Remember, the Thieve's Guild is out there, too. Don't let them get you into trouble, either." She has a stack of flyers in her hand, "oh, and Ochako, would you mind giving this to a courier if you see one?" She hands her the stack. Ochako smiles and gives her a thumbs up, "I'll do my best!"

Katsuki was the first out the door, followed by Kaminari as they dart toward the market, "come on, slowpoke!" Katsuki urges him, "I want to practice my magic!" With Ochako gone to find a courier, it ended up being just Izuku and Shoto. As they walked out into the cold air, Izuku asks Shoto, "so, what should we do?" Shoto shrugs. He was finally able to take off the bandage on his eye, a scar forming around the injury. His ears twitch, "I've never been able to choose what to do before."

Izuku wanders in a random direction, Shoto following. As they round a corner behind a building, Izuku gasps excitedly, "no way! I never knew this was here!" He had his little fists balled, his eyes wide and soaking up the awesomeness of the statue in front of him.

At least six feet tall, a stone carving of a man in scaled armor holding a sword down the front of his torso stood along a rarely-used path. The shrine and the wall behind him were covered in ivy and dried mud. "Who is he?" Shoto asked, stopping Izuku in his tracks. Izuku turned to his friend, "he's only the coolest ever!" Shoto takes a closer look at the statue. "He looks like a Nord. What's so special about him?"

Izuku launches into the lore of Talos. Born as a mortal named Tiber Septim, he was the first to ever unite the nations of Tamriel, ruling them over a single Empire. It led to a time of peace, justice, and civility. He was also known for being Dragonborn, a person born with Dragon blood and the ability to Shout, which is a specific type of magic that can only be used if the user has studied the language of the Dragons. Upon his death, the Nords believe he ascended into becoming a god, and therefore became the deity Talos. He is the only man or beast in the history of Nords to do so.

"But," Izuku goes on, frowning, "since we lost the war, the elves made it illegal to worship him. That's what the Stormcloaks are out fighting for. They'll never let anyone tell them what to do! That's what makes us Nords strong! We're heroic and brave and nothing can defeat us! Because we believe in Talos and his strength."

Shoto's hand touches the cold figure towering above them. "So my Dad... he's fighting his own people just because the elves think we should give up worshipping a god?" His gaze looks up to the Nord's face. Izuku put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sure they'll stop fighting soon. One day we'll band together again, just like when Tiber Septim was King, and we'll defeat the elves and take back our home."

Izuku takes a seat, relaxing on the grass in front of the statue. Shoto sits next to him, watching a bird circle around the sky. A man walks past them in leather armor, covered head to toe in the brown skin, the hood concealing his face. Over his shoulder and across his chest was a belt with four pockets, full to the brim with something that was making a clinking noise.

They watch him walk down the path and out of sight toward the gate. Shoto says, "he must be part of the Guild." In Skyrim, there are many guilds one could join. The Companions, who were usually hired for jobs like taking down groups of bandits, or if you suddenly found that your mineshaft was infested with Frostbite Spiders and don't want to fight them yourself. Then, there's the Dark Brotherhood, a group of assassins. If you count the College of Winterhold a guild, they're people who specialize in magic. Then there's the Thieve's Guild. These are people who steal, rob, and forge their way into riches.

This guild is particularly hated because Riften is already known for their poverty. These thieves will steal from the rich, the poor, the homeless, even. It didn't matter to them. Most of them have never earned an honest Septim in their lives. Izuku smiles, "if I ever join a guild, I'm gonna join the Companions! They're always around to save the day when you need them!"

Shoto stands up and stretches, "let's go. I want to see if there's anything cool in the market." Izuku jumps up, "Kachan said they sell cool swords!" As they scamper off to the market, Izuku sees Katsuki leaning up against the railing of the bridge that arches over the canal, dozens of feet below. The market is just over the small bridge, a circle that connects all of Riften together. "Hey! Kachan! Kaminari!" Izuku calls out to them, running toward the pair. As Izuku takes his first step on the bride, the railing that Katsuki is leaning against breaks, Katsuki losing his balance and tumbling toward the water below.

Izuku gasps, finding the stairs that lead to the docks lining the water. He runs down them, step for step as Katsuki struggles to swim to the nearest solid land. As he reaches the edge of the water, Izuku reaches out his hand. Katsuki ignores it, gripping the edge of the wooden dock and pulling himself up, "I don't need your help, Deku!" He yells, charging up the stairs. 


	3. Imperials and Stormcloaks

While Constance had allowed the children to become adopted, only one out of all the children of the orphanage ended up getting adopted; Aventus Arentino. It was a surprise to all of them. Who in their right mind would adopt a child who hired the Dark Brotherhood? "I'll tell ya who," Katsuki had said when all the children sat talking about it, "the person who adopted him was wearing Dark Brotherhood armor. I bet it's the same assassin who killed that old hag."

Izuku agreed with Katsuki. That made sense, maybe the assassin sympathized with him and adopted him the moment he could. Denki had added, "I heard them talking about living in a Manor all the way in Solitude. Must be nice, living in the same city as the High King! He's probably in the lap of luxury right now."

As the children grew, they each improved in their own ways. Shoto, Ochako, and Katsuki's mage skills improved each day, while Denki and Izuku practiced a mix of swordsmanship and magic.

Now, at sixteen, they were old enough to join the war for themselves. They sit at the table of the orphanage together, breaking bread for the last time together. Katsuki brags, "don't think because we all grew up together. If I see any of you in blue, I'll kill you." Blue was often associated with the Stormcloaks, while red was for the imperials. He shoots a look at Izuku, "that includes you, Deku."

Denki tries to break the tension, "hey! We shouldn't be thinking about that right now! This horker stew is too good to waste!" He takes a big spoonful in his mouth. Izuku's gaze couldn't break away from the tense stare from Katsuki. The blonde keeps going, "this is serious, Denki! Are you with me, or are you going to join those traitors, too? The Stormcloaks are the ones who started this damn civil war! They're all just little brats, throwing a fit because they couldn't get their damn way!"

Izuku can't contain himself, "but Kachan! Are you really going to let the elves tell us what we're allowed to do? Just because of some treaty? We're Skyrim! We stand and fight no matter the cost!" Katsuki's face twists into rage, leaping over the table and grabbing Izuku's shirt and pinning him to the wall, small explosions sparking in his hand, "you calling me a coward?! I'll kill you!"

Constance finally intervened, "boys!" Katsuki turned his anger to her, "you wanna fucking die, too?" Constance held her ground, standing a few feet away, "this is the last time any of you will be friends. Can we just act civil for one dinner? Poor Ochako went out by herself to get this meat for all of us to enjoy. So would you please sit down?"

Katsuki spits a, "tch," and releases Izuku, returning to his seat with a huffy _plop_. Izuku returns to his seat and turns to Ochako, "you really killed a horker?" Ochako blushed in response, "yeah. I thought it would be something different other than fish." She was right. Meat was a special commodity in Riften, since the city likes to focus on its local fishery. Most meals in the orphanage were ones donated to them from vendors when the food was too close to spoilage to sell.

As they all finished their meals and cleaned up, Shoto pulled Izuku aside, dragging him outside the orphanage to avoid being heard. His lack of expression always made him so hard to read. What was happening? He says as he closes the door, "I'm going with you to Windhelm to join the Stormcloaks." Izuku's eyes widened, "what? You want to become a soldier? What about the Mage's College?" Shoto shakes his head, "that will have to wait. I can't do nothing while my father slaughters people in this stupid war. I don't support Ulfric, but I do want this war to end. If joining it helps cut it down by even a day, I'll do what it takes."

A small voice interrupts then as Ochako opens the door, "you guys are so bad at whispering." She steps out, saying in a low tone, "I'm going, too." Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was relieved he wouldn't have to go alone, but he didn't want his friends to get hurt following him into the battlefield. "But you both wanted to go to the College!" He argues weakly.

Ochako and Shoto were both adamant, though. The three of them would become soldiers for the Stormcloaks. Shoto says, "we'll leave tomorrow at dawn, right? I'll be ready."

The next morning, Katsuki and Denki made their way to Solitude to join the Imperials, and Shoto, Ochako, and Izuku gathered up the Septims they had managed to earn during their time at the orphanage and paid a man with a horse and cart to transport them to Windhelm.


	4. The Red Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm naming chapters again.

Four years have passed since the former orphans parted ways. Izuku, Todoroki, and Ochako became well-known amongst the ranks of both Stormcloaks and Imperials. But only one name rose above the rest that struck fear in Stormcloak hearts; Katsuki Bakugo. His kill count rose to near a hundred, men in blue armor slain by his hands. Those among the Imperials revered him for his strength in both a physical sense and his character. He always pushed himself, and his regiment, to be the best soldiers for their homeland.

According to rumor, he wasn't quite human. They called him the Red Demon. As of now, Katsuki Bakugo stands over a tree stump, studying a map of their current area. Around him, his soldiers set up tents made of furs. They had decided to stay here at the base of the mountain instead of trekking through the rocky paths during the oncoming storm. Katsuki could smell the snow in the air, the chill wind like a dagger grazing his face. 

A Redguard, his dark skin a contrast against the snow that had already fallen, stands by his side. "Our spy told us the Stormcloaks have a camp just beyond this mountain. They say that Ulfric Stormcloak will be there." Katsuki squints his eyes, "your spy is full of shit. Why would that King-murdering bastard be at such a small camp? What's the damn point when he could stay in his comfy throne?"

"It could be," the Redguard went on, "that it's close enough to the border where if a large group of Imperials were spotted, it could raise alarm in our Western neighbors. He could be leading us into a trap." Katsuki smirked, "fine, I have a plan. I need the most obnoxious soldier here."

The Redgaurd pondered for a moment, his eyes bouncing from soldier to soldier. While Katsuki knew he could lead on his own, he was smart enough to know he couldn't keep track of everyone and their abilities. That was Nimreck's job as his second in command. "Denki may be a fool," he suggested, "so it would depend on the specifics of your plan, but he's our best bet. Plus, if it's a distraction you're looking for, I'm sure he has plenty of scrolls from the rogue's nest outside of Riften."

"Don't," Katsuki spits, "talk about that place. It's a fucking shithole." Katsuki watched the other blonde as he fumbled with a knot as he pitched a tent. He sighs, "he's a fucking moron. But you're right. Oi, Sparky! Get the fuck over here!" Denki turns his head and rises from his kneeling position, leaving footprints in the snow as he walked over with a dorky smile, "what's up?"

Katsuki barked at him, "that's not how you talk to your Commander, moron!" Denki dropped his smile and apologizes, "won't happen again, sir!" Katsuki nods, "good. You're going to be on a little mission for me. We're going to capture that murdering idiot. You better not screw this up or I'll kill you." Denki gulped nervously, "what's the plan, sir?" His lips waver as he fights off an anxious smile. 

Katsuki goes on, "tomorrow, once the storm passes, you're gonna go to the camp on the other side of this mountain. I'll need you to cause the biggest damn distraction you can. Then, Nimrod-" The Redgaurd corrects him, "Nimreck", Katsuki ignores it, "and I will capture as many of those damn traitors as possible. Got it?" Denki nods, "distraction is what I do best, sir!" Katsuki nods, "right. Get some damn rest. I want everyone in their tents before the snow hits."

He turns to Nimreck, "we're done for now. Make sure the horses are fed, we'll need Kuro for tomorrow." Kuro was Katsuki's prized steed. His dark brown flank was often painted with charcoal, both as camouflage and to let everyone know Kuro belonged to the Red Demon. Wherever the horse was, he wasn't far behind. It was a warning to run or die.

As Katsuki walked to his tent, snowflakes fell from the sky. Only a thin flooring of hay and animal skins separated his body from the cold ground as he sat, removing his sword from his hip. He never removes his armor, even to rest. He's a soldier until this war is over, and a soldier must be prepared for anything, including waking inside a battlefield. There was no appropriate time to leave himself vulnerable.

Silence fell among the camp as the light from outside faded into darkness. Katsuki couldn't help but shiver. No matter where he went, he was chilled to the bone. Inside the tents, outside, under covers or out of them, he couldn't escape the torturous cold of Skyrim. He should be used to it like all of the other Nords, but his body ached anyway. The scars of battle burned painfully. He's never been able to heal fully, battering his body to the breaking point as he won each battle by brute force. Not to mention, the magic he uses drains him. Each explosion was like holding back the force of a grenade.

But none of the physical pain was any comparison to the struggle in his mind. As his eyes drift to sleep, a scene plays in his head. He's in a house, on a mission sent by his previous Commander. His objective was to capture the Stormcloak, Izekiel. The mission went awry when Izekiel wounded Katsuki badly. He knew at that point, it was kill or be killed. As KAtsuki plunged the sword into the guts of the traitor, a small child's cry had cut through the gurgles of the dying man. As Katsuki looked up, he could see a young girl in a red dress, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched her father die in front of her.

As Katsuki cleaned off his blade, disgusted by traitorous blood, the girl kneeled by the corpse, sobbing, "why?!" He had turned from the girl, saying, "traitors are scum. They should be culled from this damn world. You're welcome." That was harsh, even for Katsuki, and he knew it. The next day, he went back looking for the girl, but the house was empty except for a cold bowl of rabbit stew and a pool of dried blood.

Katsuki's eyes shoot open, angrily cursing himself. Why did he have to think about that every night? He's killed so many before, that time was no different! But the ghost of the man still haunts him. The bloodcurdling scream of the child allowed him no sleep. Katsuki Bakugo, the Red Demon, felt guilt for the first time in his life.


	5. The History of Ulfric Stormcloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who need a refresher or haven't played Skyrim, I'm including the lore. All history will be 100% canonical based on the different perspectives of Imperials vs Stormcloaks.

The sun broke through the horizon, casting its glow along the land of Skyrim. From the shimmering Padomeic Ocean, past the peninsula of Morrowind, casting long shadows through the forests and marshland of Falkreath, where the small Imperial camp slumbered, a dull fire still crackling from last night's meal.

The sky was clear, the snow had turned to freezing rain and washed the previous fluff away. No one wanted to leave their warm makeshift beds. Katsuki sat alone, prodding at the red charcoal. wondering how it was still by any means lit. Despite the sweet roll he had eaten this morning, his stomach complained of emptiness. But it would have to wait. If the information they had gathered was correct, they could end this entire war by noon.

Anger bubbled inside of him. Why had this damn war lasted so long? Why was Ulfric so hard to capture? Katsuki had only been a Commander for a few months, leading his own regiment into battle a few times. Most of what they did was scouting, spying, and waiting. His regiment was always chosen as the sitting ducks because they were damn good at it. Everywhere they went, the Stormcloaks followed, wanting nothing more than to strike down the Red Demon. But Katsuki never fell, never lost a single man to the blade of a Stormcloak. All Katsuki wanted to do, the focus of his being, was to slaughter to King killer, the one man who is the figurehead of the Stormcloaks. 

Ulfric Stormcloak, many, many years ago, was the Jarl of Windhelm. But when the war against the elves ended in defeat, it sparked his rage. As a Nord, he was angry the elves forced the symbol of their culture, Talos, to be erased from their lives. It was simply an insult to injury. So, he attempted to take the throne for himself by slaying the High King of Skyrim. There was plenty of debate about this, whether High King Torygg's death was outright murder, or if it was a fair duel to compete for the throne. 

Katsuki could never admit this out loud, but as a Nord, he related to Ulfric's cause. The damn elves shouldn't be able to tell Skyrim what to do or who they could worship. Skyrim fights to the end of every battle until the last man standing falls. That's what it is to be a Nord. That's what Talos taught them to be. But he chose to be an Imperial, and that's the side he must fight for. While the White-Gold Concordat, the treaty that ended the Great War, pissed him off, he knew it was the worst time for Skyrim to be fighting among themselves. Katsuki would rather die than fight alongside traitors.

One thing was for sure; Ulfric Stormcloak's ability to Shout. Few people could harness a magic like this. Only the Graybeards, who live high up in the mountain called the Throat of the World, are known to study and possess this gift. So how did Ulfric learn this ability, and, on top of that, how would Katsuki defeat someone who could paralyze him with a single scream? He would have to think of a way to avoid his Shout.

He heard footsteps behind him, recognizing the pattern, "oi, Sparky. Finally awake?" Denki sat beside him, taking bites from Horker jerky. "Yeah!" He stretched his arms, "I haven't slept like that in months!" Katsuki looked at his soldier, then back to the glowing ashes, deciding to ignore the casual way he talked to a superior officer. He says, "as soon as we get word from our spy that Ulfric has arrived, we'll head out. Just make sure you're ready. And here, I found this." Katsuki digs into his pocket and produces a small blue potion, "in case you need it." He hands his soldier the glass.

Denki smiles, "woah! A magicka potion? Thank you, sir! But don't you need it for your own magic?" Katsuki shakes his head, "tch, I don't need a damn potion, besides, I have the amulet I enchanted." He fidgets with a small chain around his neck, a black jewel at the end of it. Denki rests his elbow on his knee, his chin in his hand, "I wonder if they're still alive. We haven't seen them since the orphanage. Do you think they even made it to Windhelm?"

Katsuki spits, "tch, the fuck you getting sentimental for? They're traitors, and if you ever have to, I expect you to fight them just like any of the other Stormcloak scum." Denki sighs, "I know, I know." Then Katsuki huffs, "I know you've got a soft spot for Round Face, but she's the enemy. Not just stupid Deku and the half-cat bastard."

Denki's face turns red, "is it that obvious?" Katsuki smirks, "it's always been, you idiot."


	6. Izuku the Stormcloak

Izuku never thought he would actually meet Ulfric in the flesh. When he joined the Stormcloaks, it was his right-hand man, Galmar Stone-Fist, that sent him and his friends through the recruitment process. As Ulfric dismounted his horse, covered in armor and furs, he stood tall, commanding, intimidating. The Stormcloaks all knew he could blow the whole camp away in a single shout if he wanted to.

His fists on his hips, he gazed around the camp, watching his soldiers work, dismissing anyone that tried to acknowledge him with a kneel or bow. "I'm looking for Izuku Midoriya," his voice boomed. Izuku froze, was he in trouble? But he did nothing wrong. Shoto, who was right behind him, patted him on the back with encouragement. "Go on, Deku!" Ochako whispered. Izuku nervously approached Ulfric Stormcloak, starting to kneel but was stopped by the Jarl, "no need to kneel, young soldier. Come, we have much to discuss." Ulfric puts a hand on Izuku's shoulder, turning his back on the camp. The pair walks a small distance away until Ulfric speaks, "I hear you lead a small band of your own within this regiment, the mage and the _cat_," he nearly spits the word, but Izuku decides to ignore his tone, still reveling in the fact that he had a private council with someone who might as well be a reincarnation of Talos himself. "Is that correct?"

Izuku's mouth trembles as he speaks, "I, um, yes, that's true. I hope I'm not in trouble or anything. We always follow the lead of the Commander-" Ulfric cut him off, "trouble?" He pats Izuku's back roughly, "no, no. Commander Errig tells me your little group has been nothing but a blessing to the cause." The Commander really said that? To Ulfric? About him and his friends?

"But I must ask you," Ulfric turns to the shorter man, "this Shoto, you really believe he is a true Stormcloak? A son of Skyrim? He is no Nord, is he?" Izuku shakes his head, "he might not be a Nord, but he grew up here. This is his home. He respects Talos and Nord life as much as anyone." Ulfric has deep thought in his eyes, combing his fingers through his beard, "but why does he fight? He could simply return to his homeland and avoid this war altogether. Besides, isn't his father an Imperial?"

Izuku answers, "like I said, sir, Skyrim is his homeland. I think he joined the Stormcloaks especially because his father is an Imperial. He believes his father is wrong for not standing up for Skyrim. But sir, I think it might be better if you ask him these questions. He knows himself better than I do." Ulfric nodded, "ah, but of course, I wanted a Nord's perspective, one man to another. One son of Skyrim to another."

Izuku remained silent, unsure of what to say. Ulfric continued, "if you truly believe he is a son of Skyrim, I believe you. Your name carries weight among your fellow soldiers. Though, I do admit I expected more." Izuku raised his eyebrows, "what do you mean, sir?" Ulfric's laughter boomed, "son, can you not see yourself? Such a skinny lad, capable of taking down whole camps of bandits by himself? It almost seems impossible." Izuku blushed. Had the rumors really gone that out of control?

"I'm afraid that's an exaggeration, sir. I wouldn't have been able to beat the bandits outside of Windhelm without the help of Shoto and Ochako." Ulfric patted his shoulder again, "you still have shown excellent leadership skills. Which is why I would like to invite you and your friends to lead your own regiment for a special-" his words are interrupted by a scream from the camp, horses neighing frantically. Through the fog that was rolling in, they could see bright flashes. Their hair stood on end as static reached them through the moist air.

Izuku drew his weapon, an ebony sword that he had lucked into, the blade curved and glowing with red veins, the fire enchantment fully charged. His ears rang as Ulfric gave a Shout, "Fus!" The Shout was muffled, however. Izuku looked to his side and saw a gag in his leader's mouth. He raised his sword to fight whoever was hidden behind Ulfric's large frame, but he couldn't move any farther. He felt a sting in the chink in his armor by his hip, his body paralyzed. This was the work of an enchanted dagger.

His vision blurred as he could feel himself be dragged off somewhere, voices muddled in his ears.


	7. Katsuki's Choice

Katsuki had to fight the urge to slit the throat of Ulfric Stormcloak as he lay paralyzed on the ground, the second victim to Nimreck's dagger which was coated in paralyzing poison. He had strict orders to bring any and all Stormcloak prisoners that he could get his hands on to Helgen, where they would be executed.

He kept a straight face as he observed the boy with green hair on the ground, his clouded eyes staring right at him. He broke the gaze and looked to the east, where his horse was waiting. He whistled, "Kuro! Get over here, you damn beast!" A moment later, they could hear the clopping of hooves on the hard ground.

The brown-flanked horse, decorated in tiger-like stripes, arrives from the other side of the hill, pulling a cart with him. As Kuro stopped by his owner, Katsuki reached up and pat his nose, reaching into his pocket for a slice of apple, "atta boy. We've got a trek to go." Katsuki loaded the currently tied-up Ulfric into the cart, Nimreck taking care of Izuku.

Katsuki drew his sword as footsteps approached at a running speed, turning to see it was just Denki. He was dragging a man by the back of his shirt along the ground, Denki's horse following the pair. "This loser tried stealing my horse!" He said, "saw one Imperial and decided to run away like a coward." Denki chuckled. Katsuki nodded, "load him up, too. We have orders." The man struggles against his bindings to no result, pleading, "I swear! I'm not one of them!"

Katsuki spit, "doesn't fucking matter." He plants his foot on the man's stomach, digging into his guts, "you just stole from an Imperial soldier, you're a fucking traitor." His hands spark with magic, "shut up before I kill you." The horse thief takes one look at Katsuki's red eyes and panics, his voice shaking, "the Red Demon! He's come to kill us all!" He desperately tries to wiggle out of Denki's grip.

As Denki loaded the thief, one more soldier joined them. She was a tall blonde, known for her beauty, combat, and spying skills. As a Breton, she was also skilled at coming across extra funds for the Imperial army. Whenever Delphine was on a mission, they would always find gold nearby. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her voice was deeper than the average woman, a voice that commanded attention. She pants as he catches up with the group, carrying with her a girl in pink mage's robes.

She says, "my position's been compromised. This smart girl figured out that I was a spy and blabbed it to everyone." Katsuki wasn't paying attention to who it was in her grip, simply saying, "whatever. Put her with the rest." He points to the cart with his thumb, mounting Kuro. As Delphine loaded the girl, Katsuki looked back. He maintained a poker face as he saw Ochako's face, her head down low, eyes to the floor of the cart. He turned back around, clearning his throat, "let's get a move on."

Delphine mounted a horse with Denki, riding beside the cart. Denki couldn't avert his eyes from Ochako. She looked so small and helpless, bound together as they take her to Helgen. He kicks his pace up, riding beside Katsuki and saying, "I wonder what they're going to do with them in Helgen? Think they'll lock 'em up there?" Katsuki kept his voice level, so the prisoners couldn't hear him speak over the bouncing of the cart, "no. Our orders are to bring them to be executed."

Denki couldn't keep a straight face as well as Katsuki could, "but-" Katsuki shot him a look, "should I bring you to the chopping block too, fucking traitor?" Denki lowered his eyes, riding along the path in silence. They passed by their camp, the soldiers already packed and ready to follow them into Helgen. Katsuki heard a shuffle from the cart, looking back to see Ulfric and Izuku were able to move again. He spits at them, "try to escape and we'll kill you, no hesitation. Especially you, Deku. Don't try to be fucking smart."

Ochako's eyes snap out of their haze, "Katsuki?" Her sweet voice chimed. Katsuki clicked his tongue, "tch. Don't talk to me, traitor." Izuku protested, "Kachan! Where are you taking us? Just let us go!" Katsuki sends a blast of magic their way, not powerful enough to damage them or the cart, "shut up, Deku!"

The ride was long and silent after that, the cart bouncing roughly along the terrain. Denki felt uncomfortable having Delphine so close to him, her hips pressing against him as the horse swayed with its gait. Nimreck was chatting with Katsuki, discussing something about getting supplies while they were in Helgen since they were running short of various items. Katsuki looks pissed off.

Denki knows that this was his job, that since his friends were Stormcloaks, it was his responsibility to end the war, even if it means ending their lives, too. Besides, it's not like he was the one that was going to kill them. But that almost seemed like even more of a betrayal. He was sending the kids he had grown up with to be slaughtered like Horkers!

Denki tapped the rein of his horse, Snowrider. She had earned the name from the time she had saved him from freezing in a blizzard when he got separated from his regiment. Katsuki wouldn't really be that savage, right? He had a plan to release Izuku and Ochako, right? After all, he and Izuku were practically brothers! Denki studied Katsuki's face, desperately grasping for some hint of sympathy, anything to convince himself that this was not the way Katsuki really was.

Red Demon or not, Katsuki was still human. He still lost sleep over the men he's killed. Surely he wouldn't stand for his friends to die, right? But Denki keeps remembering his orders, that if he found himself in battle with any of them, to treat them like any other Stormcloak. Maybe there's only room in Katsuki's heart for the Empire, not anyone else.

Katsuki patted the neck of his horse, not paying attention to Nimreck's blabber. Of course, it would be Deku that was involved with this squad. Even more so, he had dragged Ochako into this. Where was that half-and-half cat bastard, anyway? Why couldn't they be _anywhere_ else, doing _anything_ else? He had to choose, quickly, as they could see the wall of Helgen in the far distance. But then again, what choice was there to make? If he released his friends, he would surely be a traitor himself, his head rolling as an example to everyone else. It wasn't an option. 

Besides, how long would Ulfric sit in that cart so peacefully for? He's bound pretty tight, but there was no guarantee he wouldn't escape. It was now or never. The war ends now. This was about saving the lives of people he knew, or saving the lives of countless soldiers and citizens caught in the crossfire. Deku and Round Face knew what they were signing up for, as did he. Soldiers always assume the risk of death. The smart soldier knows he will have to kill others. This is the reality of the Skyrim civil war; brother against brother, citizen against King, and Skyrim against itself.


	8. The Chopping Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some decent gore in here. Just saying.

Izuku bounced along in the cart, desperately trying to think of a plan. Ulfric was pretty much out of commission, his bindings too tight to break through, both Ochako and himself were bound by the hands, weaponless. While Ochako could use her magic to escape, there was still Katsuki to worry about. He was too quick, too experienced, to risk anything drastic. No, he would have to bide his time and look for the perfect opportunity.

As they rode into the gates of Helgen, past houses, and toward the center of town, the horse thief sighs, "Helgen. This is the end of the road. Divines, please, spare me from this fate." He prays. Izuku locks eyes with Ochako. What has he dragged her into? If it wasn't for him, she would have been safe with the mages of Winterhold. Why did she have to follow him to battle, and, if he doesn't figure something out soon, the chopping block? He never had an opportunity to tell her, or Shoto, how he felt. What had happened to Shoto, anyway? Did he escape? Izuku hopes so. 

"Ochako..." He begins, getting her attention, "whatever happens-" Katsuki barks at him, "shut up!" The cart stops and they are led off of the cart, around a corner, to where a small crowd was gathered. They were greeted by an imperial Legate, who nods to Katsuki, "good work, soldier." Her companion stood next to her with his hands resting on his hips. They both donned the red armor of the empire.

Izuku looked to his left, a man in black leather with a hood concealing his face stood with a long axe, next to a block covered in blood. There was a wooden crate next to it to catch heads as they were severed from the bodies of Stormcloaks. Next to him stood a woman in yellow robes. She was a priestess, probably here to give the dead her blessings. Behind them was a tall tower meant for defense of the walled-off rural area. To his right was a second cart of prisoners, stepping out to their doom. He saw Ulfric lock eyes with a man in the other group. He was a tall, blonde Nord with crisp blue eyes. His Stormcloak armor shimmered on his body with pride.

The Nord was someone Izuku recognized from training, but they had never interacted before. His name was Ralof, and he was one of the strongest soldiers outside his own regiment that he knew. But Izuku had to shake himself out of his sentiment. Now was the time to focus. How would they escape this? Their legs weren't bound, what if they simply made a run for it? No, they'd be dead in an instant. He could practically feel the burn of an arrow at his back just thinking about it.

On top of it all, the Thalmor were starting to draw themselves to the scene. Three of them stood in dark robes. They were tall, yellow-skinned elves. The elves, upon their victory, had immediately sent representatives of their kind to ensure the requirements of the treaty were met. They could be seen everywhere throughout Skyrim, in any Hold that is in alliance with the Imperials. Their magic was more powerful than anyone could ever hope to defeat in combat, which is why Skyrim lost to begin with.

They were forced into a line, facing the tower and executioner. As the priestess began with a prayer to the Divines, a man interrupts her, stepping to the block. He was one of the Stormcloak prisoners, shouting, "for the love of Talos, let's get this over with." The priestess stops, nodding to the man. As he turned to the block, facing death like a true Nord, he paused. An Imperial pushed him to his knees, his chest laying against the blood-soaked block.

Bravely, he says as the axe is lifted, "my ancestors are smiling on me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" With these final words, his head is severed, falling into the small crate. Izuku felt sick to his stomach watching the blood squirt from his body, an Imperial simply kicking his body to the side. She looks up, commanding, "next, you!" She points to Ochako, who had been beside him this whole time, her shoulder rubbing against his for as much contact as she could manage in this situation.

He had to do something, anything to stop this. But what? They were surrounded by Imperials. If he made any move, they'd be dead no matter what. The woman grabs Ochako, pushing her down as she leans against the block. Her head is turned to Izuku, a deep fear in them. As the axe is raised, she mouthed three words that made Izuku's heart tremble.

_I love you_.

He had to do whatever it takes to save Ochako, this much he knew. As he took a step forward to fight back, or at least attempt to, a scream freezes everyone in their tracks, a loud noise like an extreme gust of wind rumbling through the air. Izuku can't believe what he sees as a large monster lands on top of the tower, roaring loudly. The ground trembles, and all of the Imperials turn to the dragon, a problem much bigger than Stormcloak prisoners.

In the chaos of the moment, as swords were drawn, an Imperial speaks to Ochako as she stands shakily from the block. Her hands still bound, he turns away from her with his sword drawn and she follows, looking back at him and tilting her head. It was a signal to come with her. But why would she take off with an Imperial soldier? Izuku runs through, past soldiers and broken parts of the tower from the impact, the sound of screams and deafening roars behind him. The heat burned at his back and the air smelled like burning hair. There was no doubt that someone had gotten caught up in the flames.


	9. Katsuki and the Dragon

Katsuki and Denki had been positioned along the wall, looking down at the scene below. As Ochako's name was called, Denki bit hit tongue harshly, Katsuki physically holding him back with an arm. Denki looked at him, "you-" Katsuki shook his head, his red eyes watching the girl below, an axe above her neck perilously. "I want you to watch this, Sparky. Watch what happens to traitors who think it's a good fucking idea to tear apart a country that needs nothing more than to heal after the war. Fuck your feelings and look at the situation properly, dumbass." He knows it's harsh, but that's the way it is.

Denki argued, "you can't tell me you want to watch your friends being killed!" Panic rises in his voice. Katsuki spits, "it doesn't matter how I fucking feel. What matters is that we're soldiers. You know what we signed up for, and so did they. They're nothing but fucking Stormcloak pawns who are in the way. But if you still want to argue about it, I suggest going down there yourself and slitting your own damn throat." Katsuki was so deep into his speech that he didn't notice a black speck in the distance get bigger until someone screamed, too late, "dragon!"

The whole world shook as a red-scaled beast the size of a mead-hall landed on the tower across from them. The soldiers on the ground scattered, unsheathing their weapons. He could see some of the prisoners slip away, but they can be dealt with later. Lives are on the line. Katsuki launched himself over the wall, onto a rooftop, and drew his bow that he kept just in case he needed a long-range weapon. The dragon seemed to take a deep breath, then in a mighty roar, roasted the ground below. Flames grew, people who were on fire ran in a panic until they either died or put themselves out. Katsuki aimed an arrow at its large eye, but the dragon moved its head, leaning down and gulping a soldier whole dow its gullet.

The arrow bounced uselessly off of the dragon's scales. The dragon prepared a breath once more, aimed toward a tower to its right side. It let out a bast of bright flame, stretching out its wings. With an overwhelming gush of air, the wings flapped, lifting the dragon. "Oi!" Katsuki shouted, using his magic to propel himself through the air to greet the dragon. His feet landed on the scales between his eyes, the dragon going cross-eyed to gaze at him. The red irises met his angry look. "The fuck you want, you damn beast? I'll kill you!" Katsuki unsheathes his sword, aiming for the skull below him. Before he could plunge it into its flesh, the dragon shook its head, knocking Katsuki off of his scaled platform.

"Fucking hell!" Katsuki yelled, his free hand searching for something to grasp as he fell, finally digging his sword into the dragon's soft membrane between his jaws, sinew-like flesh holding its mouth together. With a pained roar, the dragon fell from the sky, its sharp claws and massive tail tearing down buildings and knocking down a portion of the wall.

Intense heat flared as the dragon let go of another burst of flame, taking off once more and flying away. Katsuki held on to his sword, buried to the hilt in the dragon's mouth. "You aren't fucking getting away that easy, damn lizard!" Katsuki watched Helgen disappear from his sight as they rose in the air. He had no choice but to just hang on and hope for the best, but the wind and the shaking of the dragon's head made that no easy task.

He looked back and realized the dragon had a massive hole in its wing. There was no way it could fly like that for very long as the hole kept growing due to the friction of the air. Katsuki's assessment proved correct as the giant lizard lost its momentum, wobbling in the sky, lower and lower until Katsuki's feet were grazing treetops. Before the dragon could crash with him, Katsuki ripped out his sword and jumped to the ground, rolling along and trying not to stab himself with his own weapon. As he slowed to a stop, he jumped up, ready to fight. But the dragon was in no spirits for combat, lying defeated on the ground. Was it... whimpering?

Katsuki limped, from his right hip down was burning in pain from the impact, to the face of the dragon, kicking at it aggressively. "Oi! the fuck did you do that for, huh? We had him!" He kicked the dragon's muzzle again, "we had that King killing bastard and you had to fuck it up, didn't you! I bet that slimy little fucking shithead escaped in the chaos you fucking caused, you asshole!"

A deep rumble comes from the throat of the dragon as its breath ruffled Katsuki's hair. "I should kill you, you know." Katsuki raised his sword and pressed it in between its scales, feeling the pumping of a blood vessel underneath the tip of his blade. "I should fucking kill you, god damn it." The dragon closes its eyes, as if bracing for death. Something in Katsuki's chest lurched. "Fuck!" He screamed, dropping his blade. The dragon opened his eyes, grumbling. A deep, booming voice thunders without the dragon opening his mouth, "the Red Demon can kill hundreds of men, but can't kill a dragon?"

Katsuki squinted his eyes, "how the fuck are you talking?" He raised his sword again. He must be going crazy. The dragon chuckled, "surely you know of the dragon language, correct? And you think we cannot speak?" Katsuki frowns, "so if you're more than just a fucking monster why did you burn down a whole fucking town? Innocent civilians were caught up in your fire, and dozens of MY soldiers! I've never lost a single man before you came and ruined fucking everything!"

He digs his foot into the dragon's muzzle once again, frustrated. The dragon didn't respond with words. He reached out with a claw. Katsuki wanted to jump back, but he allowed the dragon the touch his forehead. A flash of white nearly blinded Katsuki, before he opened his eyes and realized he was suddenly somewhere else.


	10. Izuku the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This went faster than I wanted it to, but I guess I'm not that great at slow-burn stuff. That and, honestly, Izuku needed to man up and just do it anyway.

Izuku crouched behind a rock outside of Helgen, his arms stinging with several bumps, bruises, and scrapes from his battle to escape. Ochako, who was behind him, was relatively unharmed. In front of him, Ralof looked to the sky, hiding himself from the dragon that soared through the sky. They could hear a familiar screaming coming from the air above them.

"Katsuki?" Ochako stared at the black dot that was fading from view. Izuku stood, his fists balled. "That was him. He sounded like he was in trouble." Ralof spat, "the Red Demon, finally taken care of. Too bad I didn't get an opportunity to defeat him myself." Izuku stiffened, "I have to help him." He took a step down the path, but Ralof stopped him with a question, "the Imperial that brought you to slaughter? The one that's killed hundreds, maybe thousands of your brothers and sisters? You want to save him?" Izuku turned and nodded, "yes. I grew up with him. I can't just let him die." Ralof pressed, "even if he would have watched your head roll?"

Izuku turns, not wasting time by answering him, "Kachan will probably hate me for trying to save him, but this is just who I am. I joined the Stormcloaks to be a hero of Skyrim, just like Talos was." Green sparks crackle around him, his hair ruffling as if it was a windy day, but the air remained still. "A hero always gives his all to those who need him, even when it's not asked for!" He turns to Ochako, "get yourself to a safe place, okay?" Ralof sighed, "I won't meddle in the affairs of a stranger, but I hope your actions don't risk the lives of others."

Ochako shakes her head, "I'm going with you, Deku! We can follow them faster with my magic!" Izuku argues, "no! I can't let you! He'll probably try to kill me, and that's okay, but I can't-" Ochako steps toward him, planting a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be safe wherever you are, Deku. So will you. We have each other's backs no matter what." Izuku's face flushed red. Ralof seemed to disappear, uncomfortable with being part of this private situation. The sparks around Izuku faded. That's right. He should take care of this now, or never. With constant battle and missions, they never had time alone together. Not like this. They likely won't ever again.

"Ochako..." he gazed into her round brown eyes. His voice shook and his throat felt tight, "if anything happened to you, I-I don't know what I'd do. I need you to promise me that you won't put yourself in danger for me. Your life is important and I never want you to get hurt." Ochako's face was as red as his. "Deku..." she muttered, hesitating for a moment, but then throwing her arms around his neck. "Deku! I'm so stupid! How couldn't I see it before! You really do... right? You... feel..." she stammers, unable to say it. Izuku gulps, though he had nothing to be nervous for. He had read her lips perfectly. There was no mistaking it.

"Ochako... I've loved you since we were kids, okay? I'm sorry- when I saw you like that.. when... when you were... I thought I lost you. I thought I'd never get to tell you. But you're alive, and I want you to stay that way. So please... please, Ochako, don't risk your life for me. Go to the mage's college, be safe away from all of this death and war." Guilt stabbed at his heart. IT was nice to have his friends at his side through it all. They even made a name for themselves among the Stormcloak ranks. But these actions led Ochako to nearly die, her shirt still covered in blood and grime from leaning against the chopping block. Not only that, but she's willing to follow him into certain death, straight into the grip of Katsuki Bakugo.

Ochako refused, "Deku... how many times have we jumped into battle together? We're always okay as long as we're together." Izuku pushed a lock of hair away from her eye, sighing, "so you don't think it would be a good idea to split up?" Ochako shakes her head, "no. I want to be by your side through everything if you'll let me. Forever." Her eyes wavered with nervousness. Izuku couldn't hold back now, an electric feeling tingling in his fingers as he closed the short distance between their lips, pressing them together in a kiss.

Izuku's stomach flipped, his heart racing. He never thought he would get to kiss Ochako. He never thought he would ever feel so weightless without the use of her magic. He pulls his lips away, asking, "be mine, Ochako?" Ochako giggled happily, "of course, Deku."


	11. Enter Eijiro

Katsuki couldn't move. There was nothing but an empty field around him, yet he could still feel the scratch of the claw against his forehead. The gray clouds in the sky misted down on him, creating thick fog. He heard the flap of wings above him, his gaze forced upward by an unknown force. In the sky over her head, a different, dark-colored dragon flapped its wings, gently landing on the earth below.

A voice that was not his own, but felt like it came from his own throat, boomed, "Alduin, what great pleasure to see you, my friend." The other dragon replied, "I have no time to stand on pleasantries, Errock. It is time for Dragons to rise above once more. We must take this land for our own. Are you with me, soldier?"

The scene changes to a bird's eye view of a bandit camp, dozens of a mix of Nords and Redguards shooting arrows at the threat above them. Only one stood out of the crowd, a red-haired Nord boy who held no weapon, and instead, stood on the highest rock he could find, clenching his fists and shouting, "woah! A dragon! So cool! It would be so manly to be a dragon!" The teeth of this boy were unusually sharp and pointed.

A blast of fire rains down on the small camp, burning everything in its path. Only the boy remained unscathed. He stood tall, his thin figure almost like a toothpick, "hey! Thanks!" He shouted up to the dragon, "they would have killed me if you hadn't come."

The point of view lowers, closer to the boy, who says, "my name is Eijiro Kirishima! I don't know if you can understand me, but I just wanted to say thank you!" The guttural voice replies, "are you not scared of me, mortal?" Eijiro gives a big grin, "why should I be? You saved me, didn't you?" It was apparent to Katsuki that he was seeing the dragon's memories. "That was not my intent. How did you survive my flames?"

Eijiro replied, "oh, that was easy!" He hardens his own skin with magic. It was a trick Katsuki had seen before from the Argonians, the reptile-like people from Black Marsh. "It was a trick I picked up from a mage friend of mine!"

For whatever reason, the dragon seemed to lose interest in their conversation, "I cannot let you go free. Alduin will think I've gone soft." In one swoop, the dragon chomps down the boy, swallowing him whole. Katsuki could feel a burning pain in the nape of his neck.

The flashback ends and Katsuki stands in front of the wounded dragon. What was the point? That whole scene told him almost nothing. It was good to know there was more than just one dragon, but why did he care that this giant lizard ate a boy? He had just seen it devour a handful of his men! The light was quickly fading from the dragon's eyes. KAtsuki's gaze shifted to its neck, the area that connected to its shoulders.

He knew he was being crazy, but some deep instinct told him to climb up on the dragon's back. Errock groaned in response, but Katsuki didn't care. He stood above his target area, plunging his sword through the scales and cutting a hole in its spine. The dragon went limp, a strange mistlike light rushing out of its body, straight into Katsuki's chest. He didn't have time to worry about that now, though. Through broken scales and blood, a hand reached out for him. He leaned over and took it, ripping through muscle fibers to get to the man trapped inside.

With a gasp, the same boy, Eijiro, rose out of the neck of the dragon. He was shirtless, wearing only brown pants and a necklace made from small animal teeth. His rep pupils met Katsuki's, and immediately, an electric shock ran through the blonde's body. Who was this boy, and how the fuck did he survive being _inside a fucking dragon_? And, why did Katsuki think he was _so damn pretty_?


	12. Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! Honestly it's kinda a filler chapter for now because I'm trying to find direction for this fic!

Eijiro's vision was blurry as he rose out of the corpse of the dragon. He could see a silhouette of someone kneeling over him. He could feel water drip onto his lips, and he gladly took sips of water out of the waterskin that was pressed to his mouth.

As his vision cleared, he could see a blonde man above him with blazing, fiery eyes. "Who are you?" Eijiro croaked. The soldier responds, "I should be asking you the same fucking thing." Eijiro blinked a few times, then wiggled his way out of the grasp of Katsuki, sliding down to the ground. As he did, the dragon's scales lit up, as if on fire, ashes rising in the sky. It only took a few moments for the dragon to become nothing but bones.

"My name is Eijiro!" The red-head smiles, "thanks for getting me out of there! It wasn't very manly to get stuck like that!" Suddenly, his chest sucked in air, letting out a burp that sizzled with smoke. He turned toward Katsuki and held out his hand, "your name is?" Katsuki reached out his hand and shook it, "Katsuki." There was something about this guy that made his skin tingle as he touched his hand.

Really, he was a beautiful specimen. Katsuki asks, "how long were you stuck in there?" Eijiro shrugs, "I have no idea." He had scales along his elbows and down his forearm. Katsuki could hear his stomach growling. With a sigh, Katsuki turned, "stay here. I'm sure I can hunt down something for you." As he disappeared into the trees, Eijiro sat down with relief. He didn't know who this guy was, but he didn't want to seem weak. In reality, he was exhausted. His knees shook, his stomach twisting, screaming to be filled.

_Katsuki, huh? He seems like a cool guy. But that armor... he's an Imperial. What would he say if he found out I was captured by those bandits on the way to join the Stormcloaks?_


	13. Gather

Katsuki returned with a rabbit over his shoulder. Eijiro had made himself busy by building a small pile of firewood and a spit to roast the meal on. "Oi, you know any fire spells? Get that thing lit." Katsuki sat down, taking out a small dagger from his belt and going to work on skinning the rabbit. Eijiro shook his head, "I don't know any fire-" his speech is interrupted as his breath trembles, his body preparing for a hacking cough, a fireball coming straight for Katsuki.

As it hit the blonde, he didn't bother to dodge, "watch where you're aiming, dragon boy!" Eijiro was taken aback, "I-I can breathe fire?!" Katsuki shrugs, tossing the furs aside, "I guess you learn a thing or two when you're stuck inside a fucking dragon. Can you light the damn fire or not?" Eijiro turns his face to the wood, sucking in air, then letting out a huge breath of flame, lighting the wood. "Woah! That's so manly!"

They quickly put the rabbit on the spit and let it cook. 

After a moment of silence, Katsuki speaks, "so, dragon boy, what are you gonna do now that you're not trapped inside a lizard?" Eijiro shrugs, not knowing for certain. "I don't know. I suppose I can go back home to Helgen." Katsuki shot him a side-eye, "your dragon friend just made that impossible. It's nothing but rubble now." Eijiro's eyes widened, "what? I have to go back!" He jumped up, but with his knees shaky, he crashed back down. Katsuki shook his head, "trust me, there's nothing to fucking go back to."

Eijiro goes quiet. First, he was trapped inside the hot, cramped space of dragon flesh for who knows how long, then the same dragon burns down his hometown? The gods must really have it out for him. Katsuki continues, "damn dragon took out gods know how many of my men. We could use a soldier that can breathe fire. We'll burn down every damn Stormcloak camp. What do you say?"

Panicking, Eijiro holds up his hands defensively, "uh, I- I don't think I'm really fit to be soldier material-" Katsuki flashed a look at him, turning the rabbit on the spit, "what are you saying? You won't fight for the survival of your own fucking home? Someone who survived being swallowed by a dragon should have more fucking courage. Or are you really one of those damn Stormcloaks?"

Eijiro shakes his head rapidly, "no! No! I mean-" he was backed into a corner, "you don't even know me. How do you know I'd be a good fit?" Katsuki squinted his eyes, "I need fucking soldiers. You kind of fucking owe me since it was your dragon buddy who killed them." Eijiro raised an eyebrow, "but I wasn't even aware-" Katsuki spits back, "you want to be a traitor, fine. Once we chow, we never have to fucking speak again. But if I see you in blue, just know I won't hesitate to kill you." He rips off a leg of the rabbit and takes a violent bite, starving himself but refusing to admit it.

Eijiro rips off a piece of his own meat. His curiosity getting the better of him as he speaks between chews, "so why'd you join the Imperials? No offense but you talk more like a Stormcloak." Katsuki ignores the last comment, "think about it, dumbass. The last thing Skyrim needs is to weaken itself with a petty fucking war over Talos. The Stormcloaks are playing right into the Thalmor's fucking trap. Fools."

Eijiro changes the subject, "so, if your guys were caught up in the attack, shouldn't you be going back to look for survivors? You never know." Katsuki huffs, "anyone who survived the attack knows to meet me in Solitude to regroup. Think I haven't thought of this shit? That's where I'm going next." Katsuki can hear something rustling in the bushes but doesn't acknowledge it. He could sense eyes burning into him. He would rather let his opponent _think_ they caught him off-guard. 

As he swallows the last bit of his rabbit, he plays into it by standing up and stretching, as if relaxed, his hands far from the weapons at his belt. A rustle and a gush of air told him his attacker was on the move. He turned, his hand out readied with an explosion, but before he could release it, ice encased his arm and shoulder. He saw a flash of white and red, releasing another volley of magic.

He felt a wave hit him, his body collapsing to the ground. Above him, he saw the faces of Izuku, Ochako, and Shoto. He could hear Eijiro protest, "hey! What the-" his speech falters, Katsuki's vision blurring as he was put to sleep with a powerful spell.


End file.
